


Field Trips

by AllyMoose



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types, Supernatural
Genre: Crack, I blame her, Just kinda happened, M/M, everything is because of my friend, including the appearance of anime characters, like a few paragraphs, plus chocolate and iced coffee, tiny bit of Sastiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6598042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyMoose/pseuds/AllyMoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanfiction that was co-written with one of my friends, born out of some rp fun. (complete crack, ships/characters will change/disappear whenever)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Field Trips

Castiel always wanted to be cool like Sam and Dean Winchester. Of course, they would tell him 'Cas you're an angel, that makes you cooler than everyone'. Yeah, he knew that others believed him to be better than the Winchesters, better than anyone. Although, that was never what he wanted, or craved. He only wanted to be 'cool', like Dean, with his 'cool' jackets, and 'cool' attitude... Cas soon became pessimistic about himself, until...

"DEAN, Dean! I borrowed your jacket. Am I cooler than you now?" Cas had come bounding into the main area of the bunker, wearing Dean's jacket over his trench coat. The jacket had seemingly almost dwarfed Cas, appearing much larger on his smaller frame, almost as large as the trench coat itself. Dean being Dean, had left the bunker a small while ago for a food run before Cas had come from his room, and only Sam was to be found, reading a large book at the table.

"Cas, go put Dean's jacket back." Cas began to look upset at the short statement, so Sam added "we can go get one for you, if you really want one." Cas wasn't looking so down now, but more torn. With what, Sam wouldn't be able to figure it out. It was barely a minute later when Cas suddenly yelled, shocking Sam and causing him to throw the book he was reading into the air, landing face down, with a loud thump and pages crumpled.

"NO!" Cas yelled, but then went back to his normal voice. "I want this one, because it's Dean's, and he's the coolest." Sam nodded, scoffing at the end. It wasn't often - more specifically, extremely rare - that he would explicitly state anything suggesting Dean and he were together. Sam found it quite cute when he would be able to catch the smallest glimpse of 'Destiel' cuddling, or laughing together.

Sam sighed, but knew if Cas wanted to keep the jacket, Dean would want a new one. He quickly called Dean up and explained the situation, before he stood up from the old wooden chair, grabbing his own jacket from the table, looking at a puzzled Cas.

"You can keep the jacket, but we're going shopping to get a new one for Dean, okay? He said he would meet us there." Sam briefly explained, and Cas nodded, smiling wide. Sam was sure he was just giddy because he'd be in public wearing Dean's jacket, not for shopping. 

"Yay! Love you Sam!" Cas said ecstatically, and then adding "oh, platonically of course though." He smiled sheepishly at Sam. Sam laughed it off, gesturing for Cas to come along so they could -

"COMMONERS SUPERMARKET!! COMMONERS SUPERMARKET!!" The sudden yelling made both Sam and Cas swiftly turn, pulling out their normal weapons, the angel blade and demon knife. They didn't really expect to see the Hitachiin twins show up in the middle of the room. This was normal, but bringing some tall guy wearing glasses was new.  
"HOW DID YOU TWO EVEN GET HERE!?" Sam was flabbergasted, mouth open trying to make sense of it all. Thankfully - at least they hoped so - the older looking boy spoke up.  
"I'm Kyoya, and these two insisted on travelling America, so I offered to let them come along," the boy, Kyoya, summed up the situation concisely for Sam and Cas. Sam could only think of one thing to do in these circumstances:

"Fine, you can come along with us, but I'm grabbing Gabriel so it's three and three!" Sam left the room, to come back a few minutes later with a fully dressed, half-asleep Gabriel.  
After trying (and then failing miserably) to fit 6 people inside Sam's car, Cas and Gabriel flew them to the clothing store. On arrival, the twins began chanting 'mass pro-duction! Mass pro-duction!', Kyoya was trying to get them to 'shut up before I take you back to Japan', and Dean was just shocked to see them here in general.

"So, why the hell are a bunch of Japanese high school students and Gabriel here exactly?" Dean questioned Sam, hoping to get a simple and quick answer. That rarely happened with the Winchesters.

"They just kind of magically popped into the bunker, so I just went along with it," Sam shrugged his shoulders at the basic explanation. Gabriel had woken up enough to start functioning, as he said "and Sam forced me to tag along just because of them!" Ending with a huff about not sleeping in that day.

"Umm... I'll wait here then..." Cas was just watching everyone, not moving from his position, kind of awkwardly. Neither Sam or Dean noticed Cas because of Gabriel's outburst.

"Wait, why am I here without candy... SAM!! I NEED CANDY!!" And with that, Gabriel ran off to the sweets shop. They all just looked in that direction silently for a few seconds, before returning to how they were before.

"I'll just go get the jacket myself then..." Sam was muttering to himself while walking away from the crazy group of humans/angels he lived with. Dean had given up on a new jacket and was doing something else, the twins and Kyoya found something more interesting, Gabriel is at the candy store, and Cas hasn't moved from his awkward corner standing.

Sighing dramatically, Sam went to the clothes store and bought Dean the new jacket, immediately leaving to go home. Consequently, him leaving had caused everyone except Cas to also leave and gravitate somewhere else. Once Cas saw Sam, he quickly caught up as he walking out. He took the jacket from Sam, going to give it to Dean, with a small 'thanks Sam' leaving his lips.

Sam just smiled at the angel, jokingly saying, "I swear, you all are lucky I don't just take the impala and leave you all here." He knew exactly what would happen if he said that, and of course that meant the other 2 would show up in a minute or less. Then, right on cue -

"SAMMY, YOU TOUCH BABY AND I WILL SHOOT YOU!!!" Dean shouted as he was coming closer to the pair. Now that Dean was found, where was -

"YOU HURT SAM AND YOU'LL FACE THE WRATH OF AN ARCHANGEL!!" Gabriel then flew right in front of Sam, glaring at Dean. 'At least they're both here now and we can leave', Sam had muttered as Cas handed Dean the new jacket and they began heading to the exit. Until Gabriel lightly bumped Sam to get his attention. 

"Hey Sammy, can you help me carry some of this candy please?" Gabriel asked, with Sam noticing he was slightly waddling from carrying the candy, sort of like a penguin. He laughed a little, but then went over to some shop to ask for some plastic bags. Sam held the bags open as Gabriel put the candy in.

Gabriel smiles and giggled "yay thanks Sammy! You're the best moose ever!", as he hugged Sam. Sam did hug back - Gabriel gave nice hugs even if he was so small - until there was loud angry voice directed at them, causing Sam to jump a little, to see Crowley.

"NO-ONE CALLS HIM MOOSE, EXCEPT ME!!!" He yelled at the small angel, and upon seeing Dean, added " oh, hey Squirrel." Dean waved a little, Gabriel was now glaring at the demon, Sam just sighed. Again.

"Why does everyone give me weird nicknames!?" Sam was annoyed, now beginning to glare at his older brother. The jerk was laughing. "Shut up Dean! You get called a squirrel!"  
Dean then retaliated with "at least I'm not an ugly, mutant DEER!", causing Sam to give Dean a bitchface and angering Gabriel more than Crowley did.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST CALL SAM!?" Gabriel's glare could easily put Dean 6 feet under, literally. Cas stepped in at that point, trying to calm everyone down. Key word: trying.

"He called him a deer, and deer are very majestic, and noble creatures -"

“Sastiel is not and will not be happening while I'm here.” Gabriel interrupted Cas, hugging Sam's torso. Sam just rolled his eyes, he didn't even want to be here right now. 

"Can I just leave now?" Sam questioned the two, hoping Gabriel would let go, and Cas would agree. When does that ever happen?

"No, Sam. Sassy is going to be a thing!" Cas hugged Sam opposite of Gabriel, both glaring at each other. Dean was surprised but then annoyed by the display of the dark-haired angel.

"CAS! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY BROTHER!!" Dean tried to pull Cas off of Sam, but he just tightened his grip on the taller human while shaking his head like a little child. Gabriel, being stronger and an archangel, pulled Sam easily away from Cas, smiling triumphantly.

"Sam is mine... Forever" Gabriel whispered, and then realising how it sounded, said "that sounded a lot worse than how I thought it would..." At that point, Sam just stopped trying to resist and sighed. He just wanted to go home and read his book!

Thankfully, Dean saved him from Gabriel by saying "okay, come on Sammy. Cas! You and Gabe walk home!" Dean looked over to Crowley sneering at him, and added "You too Crowley!" Crowley just huffed and stuck his tongue out.

As Sam and Dean began walking to the impala, Cas jumped onto Sam's back, yelling "LET ME LOVE YOU!!!" This caused Dean to yell at Cas who was on Sam, Sam was shouting about Gabriel and Gabriel was shouting at both Sam and Cas. In that order.

"CAS, I TOLD YOU TO STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM MY BROTHER!!"

"I THOUGHT I WAS GABE'S!!"

"YOU ARE MINE!! CAS IS JUST BEING ANNOYING!!"

"DEAAAAANNNNNN", Cas had hopped off Sam and run to Dean who was arguing with Gabriel about how 'Cas is not annoying', and was being ignored. 

"Oh stop whining, he ignores me too," Crowley rolled his eyes at Cas, who had begun pouting at the remark. 

"He ignores you because you like to annoy us with nothing important," Sam added, annoyed because they were still in the parking lot of the shopping centre.

Crowley looked hurt by Sam's words, and said defensively "but that's because Dean and I are besties... Besties spend time together... I JUST WANT TO BE LOVED!!" And with that, he ran off crying. Dean saw it and immediately turned to Sam, silently asking 'Sammy, what did you do?'.

"I didn't do anything, I just said that you ignore him because he likes to annoy us with nothing important," Sam stated it casually, because it wasn't a big deal. Since when does the King of Hell get so easily offended?

"Dammit Sammy, we need him..." Dean trailed off and ran after Crowley, shouting "I'll buy you a drink!!" Sam, Gabe and Cas stood and watched them until Gabe spoke.

"Is it just me, or are they a couple or something...?" He looked over to Sam, thinking that the younger one would know about his brother's 'relationships'.

"... Well, I thought Destiel was still a thing. Cas?" Sam asked Cas, who was still expressionless and still watching the space where Dean and Crowley were.

"It is..." Cas whispered, now looking down at the ground. Gabe and Sam just looked at each other, unsure of what to say to the now sad angel.

"Well, uh, this is awkward then..." Gabriel muttered, not knowing how to handle his little brother when he's like this. All he could figure to do was to rub his back while Sam hugged Cas lightly, a small 'thanks, Sam' leaving him.

"It's okay, Cas. Gabe and I are always here for you, especially when Dean's being a jerk", Sam smiled at the angel, hoping that he'll be smiling later on. 

"Look, Squirrel. They're bonding," Crowley mentioned to Dean, pointing to the trio in the distance, even though they were out of earshot. Dean thought it was a little cute, but he'd never tell anyone that. Dean laughed, and the pair decided to go to a nearby bar for the night, for that drink Dean offered.

Gabriel and Sam stood comforting Cas for a small while, until Gabriel said "now let's go home and share some delicious sweets!" With Sam agreeing. Both took a hold of one of Cas' sides, and Sam hugged them both. 

"My little family..." Sam smiled while squeezing the angels lightly.

Gabe then added "two angels and a special little human! The best family in the world!" which made Cas laugh and agree. With that, the three slid into the impala and drove back to the bunker, Gabriel already starting to eat a small candy.

A few hours later, with half of the candy gone and Cas cheered up, Sam had noticed Dean still wasn't home. It was slightly worrying, but he was sure Dean must be fine. Sam walked away from the group, saying he was going to call Dean's phone, and dialed his number.

The one who picked up wasn't Dean, but Crowley, answering with "hey Moose. Dean got really drunk and fell asleep. I'll keep him in Hell till he wakes up. HELL be fine…" At that part he heard Crowley snicker, so he knew what Crowley tried to do. 

"Did... Did you just try to make a pun?" Sam asked, not surprised by the lameness of it. A short pause later, with a small 'yes', Sam said "I'm sorry, but don't do that again. Ever. Just bring him back tomorrow.” With that, Sam hung up on the King of Hell. Even if he didn't act like one.

Sam walked back over to the angels, one sitting calmly while the other was stuffing his face with chocolate, as usual. Cas was the first to say anything as Sam sat down, picking up a piece of candy.

"So, where is he?" 

"He's in Hell" Sam replied, sucking on the strawberry lollipop he picked up. Cas tensed up as he heard Dean was in Hell, again, so Sam added, "only till tomorrow, he fell asleep at a bar and Crowley is looking after him. There's no need to worry."

Cas stood up with that, and started to say "I WILL RAISE HIM -"

You will sit down and eat, that's what you'll do," Gabriel interrupted Cas again, taking a bite out of his chocolate bar to emphasise his statement.  
"okay..." Cas sat back down, and grabbed a small eclair from the pile of candy.

Sam finished his lollipop and rolled his eyes, and said "good Cas. Now what chocolates are left Gabe?" Looking down at the pile, there seemed to only be a few types left.

"We have hazelnut, mint and um... Caramel," Gabe finished after eating the last of the plain chocolate bar. Sam knew that Gabe had been practically sucking up the chocolate like a vacuum, but he didn't think he ate that many. He looked over at Gabe, and he just smiled widely. He sighed dramatically again - it's a good day for sighing - and took a caramel one from the pile.

"I love your dramatic sighs..." Gabe looked at Sam with a daydreaming-like expression, making Sam blush the smallest bit. Cas looked at the two, and thought he should probably leave or something.

Cas felt a little awkward as he asked "Do you guys want me to go or...?" As he pointed to the doorway. Gabriel smiled, but Sam shook his head. Sam didn't feel like spending time alone with Gabriel if Cas was alone. 

"No no! We're here to keep you company until Dean comes back, so just ignore Gabe" Sam made a waving motion towards Gabe, and smiled at Cas while Gabriel was pouting.

"Are you sure? I can just..." Cas didn't want to get in the way of Sam and Gabriel, so he was just going to go to one of the many rooms and sleep, and Sam didn't want him to be alone.

He hugged Cas and smiled as he replied "Trust me, it's fine! I spend more time with Gabe than I do with you anyway", squeezing a little. Cas smiled, hugged back and thanked Sam again. At that moment, Sam let slip a small yawn, prompting Gabriel to speak.

"I think we should all get to bed then, since we won't be seeing Dean until morning! Night Cassie, night Sammy!" Gabriel said cheerily, heading off to Sam's room as usual.  
Cas smiled at that, and said "I'll sleep in one of the other rooms then", and was about to head down the hallway, but Sam caught his arm.

He smiled, and stated "you can sleep in the room next to mine if you want. It's just across from Dean's." Sam knew that when Dean comes back, Cas will want to go to Dean's room, so this would be easier than figuring out what room Cas went to.

"Thanks Sammy." Cas smiled and took the offer as Sam started leading him down the hallway. Sam turned around when they were nearing the rooms.

"You know, you don't have to thank me so much, I'm happy to do anything for you Cas." Sam wasn't prepared when he was power hugged and staggered a few steps back, but hugged back anyway, chuckling.

Cas smiled up at Sam, to say "Love you Sammy." Which Sam responded to with "Love you too Cas.". Although neither expected someone to pop up and hug both of them, especially Gabe.

"THREESOME!" Gabe yelled as he joined the hug and definitely surprised the pair. Sam just looked at him, as if to say, 'I thought you were already in bed'. He was, until he got bored waiting for Sam.

"Well, this is uh, a little awkward" Cas uttered, with Sam nodding in agreement. 

Sam turned to Gabriel and told him "I'm just gonna take Cas to the room next to ours, so give me a minute." 

Gabriel nodded and went to go to the room, before turning around to say "then hurry up! I get lonely", Sam replying with "you do not. Just go wait in the damn room!"

"I think I know where it is, if it's too much..." Cas trailed off, but Sam reassured him it was fine, that 'he's the bother, not you.' Gabe felt hurt by that, and voiced his opinion on it.  
"Hey! That is mean of you to say Sam, I am shocked by this! I am HURT!" Sam just shot him a bitchface, before yelling at the archangel "GO TO BED GABRIEL".

"I'M GONNA SLEEP IN ANOTHER ROOM NOW!!" Gabriel yelled running off around a corner, followed by a door slamming shut. Cas frowned at the situation, because he seemed to be the cause of it.

"sorry..." Cas muttered to Sam, who only smiled at him.

"Don't worry. He'll be at my door in a few minutes. He always is..." Sam replied, confusing Cas.

"This is a regular thing for you?"

"Oh, no. I just know him really well." Sam was about to continue moving, when a door creaking was heard and then "AND I'M NOT COMING BACK TONIGHT EITHER!!" echoed throughout the hallway. Sam scoffed, yelling back "SURE YOU AREN'T!"

After that, Sam let Cas into the room next to his and said goodnight, and went to his. Sometime later, his door creaked open, with Gabe there, holding a stuffed moose toy.  
"Sammy, can I sleep with you?" Gabe whispered, as Cas was asleep. Sam snickered, saying "ha, Gabriel. I told you so," but waved him over nonetheless. 

Gabe climbed in, snuggling next to Sam. He claimed that 'I just like sleeping next to you cause you're warm', but Sam didn't care much about reasons, it was nice to cuddle with Gabe.

But before they fell asleep, Dean's voice rang through the hallways, with "OW!! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU LOCKED THAT DOOR!!" Of course Gabriel got up to see why, curious angel he is, and noticed that Dean was rubbing his arm, and then when he tried to open his room door, he found a surprise present.

"WELCOME HOME DEAN!"

"CAS WHY ARE YOU IN MY BED!?"

Cas responded with "your bed is warmer than mine...", which Dean blushed at. Dean then quietly said "No, don't get up. It's fine..."

Gabriel knew where that was heading.

"Well, at least Dean's home now. Gabriel, come back to the bed, I'm getting cold," Sam stretched towards Gabriel as he got closer and pulled him down to which Gabe made a small squeak, landing with a soft thump. The pair fell asleep cuddled up to one another, smiling.

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you like this, and I might post more some other time!


End file.
